


Family Flowers

by GryffindorTom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having travelled to a nursery to look at plants, Pansy Parkinson contemplates her family roots, the flower naming of maternal family, and explains them to her fiancé, Kevin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Family Flowers – Rating K+  
> Summary – Having travelled to a nursery to look at plants, Pansy Parkinson contemplates her family roots, the flower naming of maternal family, and explains them to her fiancé, Kevin.  
> Pairings – Kevin E/Pansy  
> Warnings – Some characters may be OOC.  
> Challenge - Pairing the Character – Drabble Challenge (Pansy/Kevin), Connect the Pairings (Pansy/Kevin)

**Ashwood Nurseries, Stourton, Stourbridge, England**

**16** **th** **April 2001**

Kevin Entwhistle was walking along the drive, hand in hand with his fiancé, Pansy Parkinson, heading towards Ashwood Nurseries, a plant and garden centre, as Kevin had wanted to visit, in order to publish them in a Muggle Life column in _The Quibbler,_ the newspaper owned by Luna Lovegood.

They originally thought to invite Neville Longbottom, their year mate who was an expert in plants and Herbology, but he had been invited to a seminar in Alaska, one in which he would be able to find out more about the _Myristica Canitus_ , a new discovery found by Roland Squigglewright.

Pansy was shocked when Neville announced he was going to that conference, especially as she had half expected for Kevin to have joined him.

They walked in the nurseries and decided to start by looking at the plants when suddenly Pansy saw a Black Rose. Pointing it out to Kevin, she decided to explain about why she was interested in this particular flower.

"The Black Rose is a flower which has a significance to my family." Pansy said, looking at the flower. "From what my great grandmother told me and Lavender, when my great aunt Rose, Merlin rest her soul, was born, St Mungo's had on display a bunch of black roses in the maternity ward. Great Grandma said that she was inspired by those black roses to name her oldest daughter Rose.

"Unfortunately for Great Aunt Rose, the magic that my great grandmother possessed rejected her, meaning that she was a Squib." Pansy continued to explain. "She married another Squib named Hugo Evans and had two children. Unfortunately, she died before her youngest daughter was killed by the Dark Lord."

"So the black rose was how come your family started naming their daughters after flowers and plants?" Kevin asked.

"Yes my love, that is why my mother's cousins were named Lily and Petunia, and my mother was named Chrys, after the Chrysanthemum." Pansy said. "Anyway, mom doesn't talk to her Squib Cousin Petunia. In fact she said that Petunia thinks people like us are 'freaks'. Whereas, thanks to the disgusting laws the Ministry make, a daughter or son of a Squib/Squib or Squib/Muggle marriage is classed as a Muggleborn. It's all about the Pureblood Supremacy, that's why the Dark Lord was able to grow!"

The couple decided to purchase some of the Black Roses, along with some Chrysanthemums to take back to her mother and grandmother, some of the family flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that JK never said anything much about the family backgrounds of most of the characters, so I have used some of my own headcanon for this, i.e. Lily's parents, along with Lavenders grandparents and Pansy's grandparents were all related, with Petunia not talking to any of the relatives, as she would think that they are 'freaks'.  
> This story uses themes and characters from the Harry Potter series by JK Rowling, whose rights as author are respected.  
> Just like "GryffindorTom" on Facebook to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.


End file.
